


Transfiguration Class

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Romantic Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Marauders get into a small argument in one of their classes.Oneshot/drabble





	Transfiguration Class

"Now class," Professor McGonagall said one class. Obviously it was a class, since that was how she addressed them. She looked around at everyone sternly and was fully ready for them to take notes, whether they liked it or not. "Who can tell me the difference between an animagus, and a werewolf?"

Sirius Black grinned and raised his hand. 

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"An animagus has better hair."

Remus Lupin made an indignant noise and raised his hand too then. "Well werewolves are taller." He paused. "I mean, generally speaking, that is."

" _Well_ ," Sirius countered. "Animagi have better bodies!"

It was James Potter's turn to cut in. "I second that, and I also second that they have better hair."

"Well werewolves don't have the time or the energy to style their hair for twenty bloody minutes, particularly around the full moon!"

Peter Pettigrew, lastly, raised his hand. "...plus werewolves don't sing obnoxiously in the shower."

The rest of the class was silent at this time. Everyone stared at the four friends, before...

"Animagi are sexier!" Sirius said. 

"Yeah!" said James too. When it came to Sirius, Remus wasn't going to deny that, but that was a whole different story. 

"...while I appreciate the compliments," said Professor McGonagall, an animagus herself as well, and admittedly looking just a little bit amused, "Those were definitely not the answers I was looking for."


End file.
